warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Eric Gablehauser
Dr. Eric Gablehauser, Ph.D., is the head of the Physics Department at the California Institute of Technology, and the boss of Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter and Rajesh Koothrappali. Background Dr. Gablehauser is responsible for running the physics department smoothly. He introduced the child prodigy Dennis Kim to the university in "The Jerusalem Duality", though his time there was short lived. He also hosts the Physics Bowl in "The Bat Jar Conjecture". He is later asked to settle one of many arguments between Sheldon and Leslie Winkle in "The Barbarian Sublimation". Dr. Gablehauser makes a point of calling Howard "Mr. Wolowitz", while referring to Sheldon, Leonard and Raj as "Dr. Cooper", "Dr. Hofstadter" and "Dr. Koothrappali", respectively. Once Raj receives accolades for the discovery of a planetary body he believes he has discovered a star in Dr. Koothrappali and reveals the business of the university is to make money in "The Griffin Equivalency". He has also described Sheldon as "nuts" on at least one occasion, but not to his face, as in "The Jerusalem Duality". Physical Appearance Eric Gablehauser is an slender tall man, with fair skin, brown hair, and has a clean shaven face. He sports black framed glasses, and an business suit with the jacket, shirt and tie in various colours. Role in the series The Luminous Fish Effect Dr. Gablehauser starts his new job at the university as the new supervisor of the Physics Department, and he is first seen at the party where he introduces himself to Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj. But when Sheldon insults his new boss, Gablehauser has Sheldon dismissed from Caltech as a result. But he is seen later on, where Sheldon apologies for his insults towards him, and when Gablehauser begins to flirt with Sheldon's mother Mary Cooper, he gives Sheldon his job back. The Jerusalem Duality Dr Gablehauser is first seen, introducing Dennis Kim, an 15 year old North Korean boy who has full knowledge of physics and string theory, leaving Sheldon feeling discomforted. Gablehauser is later seen where he and Dennis Kim visit Sheldon's office to see that Sheldon is working on the Middle East Crisis in the Mexican desert, and notify him that Gablehauser is hosting a welcome party for Dennis. When Sheldon questions Dennis Kim about seeing The Matrix, Gablehauser leaves Sheldon to concentrate on his work, and reveals to Dennis Kim that Sheldon is "nuts". Gablehauser is later seen confused about young girls and women at Dennis' party, but knows that it's "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day", not knowing that it's a scam used by the boys in an attempt to distract Dennis Kim with a young woman. When Gablehauser makes a welcome speech for Dennis, who declines to say anything about his upcoming research and instead goes to the mall with Emma, leaving Gablehauser and everyone speechless. The Bat Jar Conjecture Dr. Gablehauser hosts the physics bowl where PMS (Perpetual-Motion Squad; Leonard, Leslie, Howard, and Raj) and AA (Army Ants; Sheldon and the other poorly educated people, including a former Soviet Physicist who is now a janitor) compete against each other. Both teams score their points at their rapid speed, and when it comes to the final question which is an hard equation, Leonard panics, and Sheldon does have the answer. The third floor janitor gives away the correct answer which Sheldon (due to his pride and arrogance) refuses to accept as the official answer. Gablehauser refuses to give Sheldon a different question and declares PMS the winners. The Barbarian Simulation Gablehauser is only seen in one scene at the beginning of the second act where Sheldon and Leslie have an argument about Sheldon's fake sign-up sheet, until Penny interrupts the argument via phone which Sheldon refuses to answer. Gablehauser's phone has Penny on the line, which Sheldon reluctantly answers. Category:The Big Bang Theory Characters Category:Humans Category:Physicists Category:Live-action characters Category:Doctors Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Minor characters Category:Scientists Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:European characters Category:German characters